Helga Poufsouffle
by Enola83
Summary: OS Au temps des fondateurs de Poudlard, la discorde va mettre en péril l'avenir de Poudlard. Et si c'était de la faiblesse que tout pouvait changer?
1. De l'origine de Poudlard

_**Oui, je sais, j'ai pas encore mis le prochain chapitre de la seconde année. Mea Culpa !!! Mais que voulez-vous ? L'idée m'est venue subitement, alors je l'ai écrite, tout simplement. Allez, j'espère que ce One-Shot vous plaira.**_

**_Résumé_ **: Les choix du chapeau magique ont parfois pu être controversés, n'est-ce pas ? Certaines personnes ne semblent pas avoir été envoyées dans la maison qui leur allait, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi le Choixpeau est-il ainsi ? Pourquoi recherche-t-il tellement l'unité de Poudlard alors que, d'après ses dires, les possesseurs de ses quatre cerveaux étaient en mésentente lors de sa création ? Courage, sagesse et ruse, trois grands mots qui désunirent le collège à une époque lointaine. Et si c'était à travers la faiblesse que Poudlard pouvait un jour retrouver son unité ?

_« La légende du roi Arthur commença à être écrite au XIème siècle, et la seule « source historique » daterait du milieu du IXème siècle. Vu que les fondateurs ont bâtis l'école mille ans avant Harry Potter d'après JKR, cela nous ramène vers ces époques (aux alentours du Xème siècle) donc, logiquement, ces quatre sorciers ont été "contemporains" à Merlin et Morgane. C'est pourquoi je me permets ce lien entre les 6. (en espérant ne pas m'être trompée dans mon raisonnement lol) »_

Helga Poufsouffle

Il était une fois… comme dans ces contes qui traversent les siècles sans jamais se perdre.

Il était une fois… comme tout ce qui ne reviendra jamais.

Il était une fois… Quatre mots qui ouvrent la voie du rêve et de l'imaginaire, quatre mots qui poussent les portes de la destruction et de la mort. Comme tout ce qui est achevé, effondré et irrémédiable, comme une personne qui se meurt et ne sera plus jamais.

Helga n'aimait pas les contes, le parfum du fabuleux n'avait pour elle que l'âcre goût de la fatalité. Une chose qui commence et qui finit, sans autre choix possible, pire que le destin, un lot commun à tous et à tout.

Quatre mots, tout comme eux-mêmes étaient quatre, liés plus que personne ne l'avait jamais été, au-delà de la raison et de la folie, toujours ensemble, sans concession possible.

Godric Gryffondor, ce grand nordique baraqué à la foisonnante chevelure rousse et au teint cuivré avait un rire franc et une voix forte, tout comme l'était son caractère depuis toujours. Susceptible et fonceur, la force physique de ce colosse égalait sa puissance magique, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Rowena Serdaigle, magnifique sorcière à la longue chevelure noire et fine, ses yeux d'un bleu intense pouvaient envoûter les hommes bien plus efficacement que tous les sorts existants. Grande et mince, elle avait l'allure d'une reine à la sagesse infinie, tout le monde se taisait sous ses conseils et ses paroles.

Salazar Serpentard, le cynisme et la dignité faits homme. Des cheveux geais, des yeux émeraude transperçant de par leur froideur, calculateur et fin stratège, sans aucun doute le plus craint des quatre. Il était aussi celui qui les tirait des pires situations et sur lequel on se reposait le bien plus souvent pour les décisions finales.

Helga Poufsouffle, cheveux châtains, yeux aveline, douceur et bonté réunies dans la tendresse. La plus calme était aussi la plus à l'écoute. D'une patience sans égale, elle savait endiguer les disputes qui menaçaient et les trop fortes colères sans vraiment d'effort, juste par sa voix apaisante et maternelle.

Si dissemblables et pourtant si proches, tous quatre disciples des puissants Merlin et Morgane. Ils n'étaient que tous les six à le savoir, et d'ailleurs, qui aurait cru, aujourd'hui, que ces deux ennemis avaient un jour pris sous leur aile l'éducation de quatre jeunes sorciers ?

Helga avait six ans lorsque Morgane était venue la chercher, en personne, pour l'enlever à sa famille et l'éduquer pour en faire une puissante sorcière. Là-bas, dans la forêt de Brocéliande, elle avait rencontré les trois autres et ils avaient appris qu'ils suivraient exactement le même enseignement.

Leur puissance avait considérablement augmenté durant les années qui avaient suivi, toujours au même rythme, les uns avec les autres. A un niveau magique, ils étaient tous à égalité, mais ils l'utilisaient différemment. Godric était particulièrement doué pour les sorts de combat, alors que Rowena avait une prédilection pour les enchantements, Salazar excellait en potion et nul n'était aussi apte à la métamorphose qu'Helga.

A vivre ensemble depuis leur enfance, un lien particulier avait uni les sorciers, plus puissant que tout. Maintes fois, ils avaient bravés les interdits de leurs mentors pour arpenter Brocéliande en long et en large. Godric rêvait de créatures à combattre, Rowena souhaitait plus que tout découvrir les ouvrages d'autres pays, Salazar attendait de partir vers d'autres rivages et Helga appréciait toutes ces nouvelles découvertes.

De tous, Godric était le plus téméraire, intrépide et endurant, tout son être appelait à l'aventure et aux combats, il était le guerrier et le protecteur du groupe. Rowena avait aimé la sagesse de Merlin et le savoir de Morgane, elle les avait liés pour devenir l'érudit et la raison des quatre. Rusé et opportun, Salazar n'avait pas son pareil pour être le stratège et la voix de ses amis. Helga, loyauté et constance appariées, était la gardienne de tout cela, de leurs rôles, de leurs pouvoirs, de leurs secrets et, surtout, de leur lien.

Cela n'avait jamais été dit ou écrit, même pas pensé, sans aucun doute, mais tel était pourtant le rôle d'Helga, depuis toujours. C'était elle qu'on venait voir lorsqu'on avait un souci, sa douceur qu'on recherchait quand on était malade et sa délicatesse lorsqu'on allait mal. Si tendre et si innocente Helga, telle était la pensée des trois autres, en toute amitié. Une sorcière à la pureté et à la naïveté rafraîchissante, et la femme, bien que connaissant la manière dont la voyaient ses amis, ne les avait jamais démenti, puisqu'ils étaient heureux ainsi… même si ce n'était pas vrai.

Elle se souvenait, il y a longtemps, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une dizaine d'année, avoir demandé à Morgane la raison pour laquelle c'étaient eux qu'ils avaient choisi, s'ils avaient quelque chose de spécial. La puissante sorcière lui avait répondu que non, qu'ils étaient ensemble ici parce que leurs énergies magiques se complétaient, mais qu'il existait de nombreux autres sorciers dans ce cas, seul le hasard les avait fait choisir par elle et Merlin.

Helga n'en avait pas soufflé un mot à qui que ce soit, pas même à Rowena. Son amie ainsi que les deux garçons aimaient à se croire exceptionnels, des élus parmi le commun des mortels, alors il ne servait à rien de leur donner cette information somme toute inutile.

Ainsi réunis, ils avaient traversé les années et les décennies, se forgeant des noms dans le monde de la magie, totalement dissociés de Merlin et de Morgane, mais toujours unis les uns aux autres. Il y avait eu une période, récente, où ils s'étaient séparés pour voyager chacun de leur côté, ils s'étaient retrouvés des années plus tard, c'est alors que l'idée avait germé, en même tant qu'une graine perfide qu'ils ne découvrirent que bien trop tard.

Qui en avait eu l'idée en premier ? Nul ne le sait. Sans doute avait-ce été comme ces si nombreuses autres fois où ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter pour partir sur la même lancée, toujours est-il que cette idée devint bientôt un projet puis une réalité presque achevée.

C'est ainsi qu'Helga Poufsouffle, l'une des quatre plus réputés sorciers de l'époque, se trouvait dans une pièce éclairée par un feu magique, située dans l'aile ouest d'un château que tous quatre avaient entièrement réaménagé. Bientôt, leur école de sorcellerie pourrait ouvrir, chacun enseignant sa spécialité, quatre matières approfondies et instruites aux jeunes sorciers d'Angleterre, et pourquoi pas plus de disciplines par la suite ?

Helga aurait bien voulu que ce genre d'interrogations soient ses priorités mais, à son grand désespoir, des questions bien plus complexes étaient entrées en jeu à la dernière réunion, alors qu'ils auraient dû se préparer à annoncer l'ouverture de l'école. La femme ne s'était jamais interrogée sur les élèves qui viendraient étudier en ce lieu. Pour elle, du moment qu'ils étaient sorciers, ils étaient acceptés, et le château était bien assez grand pour tous les accueillir.

Ce n'était pas l'avis des autres…

_- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à décider de l'emplacement des dortoirs, remarqua Rowena en notant sur un parchemin tout ce qui s'était dit durant la réunion. Les garçons dans une aile, les filles dans une autre, cela me semble la meilleure idée._

_- Pas de jaloux, rigola Godric. Moi je suis d'accord._

_- Ce genre de préoccupations n'est pas des plus importantes, dit Salazar de son habituel ton froid. Il nous faut avant tout trouver le meilleur moyen d'informer les sorciers d'Angleterre de notre initiative. Beaucoup sont au courant, mais pas tous._

_- Oui, et le plus ennuyeux est pour les enfants de non-sorciers__1__, soupira Helga. Nous ne savons pas…_

_- Qu'est-ce que ces moins que rien viennent faire dans notre projet ?_

_Le ton de Salazar était si cinglant qu'Helga le regarda avec surprise, sans comprendre._

_- Il est hors de question que des sorciers impurs étudient dans mon école !_

_- NOTRE école ! éructa Godric en se levant, rouge de colère. C'est quoi ton problème Salazar ? D'accord, il ne faut pas que nous choisissions n'importe qui, mais des sorciers au sang impur peuvent être aussi puissants que les autres !_

_- Tiens donc, et sans doute que le seigneur Godric a une meilleure idée de la sélection que nous devons établir ? demanda sarcastiquement Salazar. _

_- Bien évidemment, assura Godric en retrouvant son calme et un sourire fier. Il faut des enfants dignes de notre éducation pour être admis ici, et seuls les courageux et les plus forts peuvent prétendre à cette dignité._

_- Nous cherchons à former des esprits, et non des guerriers, répliqua Rowena. Ce sont de futurs sages qu'il nous faut._

_- Voyons Rowena, tu sais bien que Godric ne recherche que des brutes obtus pour pouvoir s'amuser avec ses petits sorts d'attaque, ricana Salazar. Il ne peut rien comprendre à la subtilité de tout sang pur qui, _normalement_, possède la ruse et l'audace nécessaires à tout bon sorcier. C'est pathétique._

_- PATHETIQUE ? Tu crois peut-être que tu ne l'es pas avec tes idées tordues de supériorités !_

_- Mais arrêtez ! s'exclama Helga, horrifiée à l'idée que Godric en vienne aux mains ou au duel. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Pourquoi voulez-vous faire une sélection ? Tous les sorciers ont droit d'entrer dans notre école._

_Aussitôt, les trois autres se calmèrent. Salazar poussa un soupir dépité, Godric leva les yeux au ciel et Rowena sourit gentiment à son amie. _

_- Voyons Helga, il est inutile d'enseigner à des enfants qui n'apporteront de toute façon rien, n'est-ce pas ? Merlin et Morgane ne nous auraient jamais choisi s'ils n'avaient pas su que nous serions de bons élèves. _

_Helga ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en baissant les yeux, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit._

La réunion s'était poursuivie jusqu'à ce que Salazar quitte la salle dans un élan de fureur, claquant la porte, et les autres s'étaient aussi dispersés, toujours en désaccord sur le sujet. Helga avait été terrifiée par cette dispute, c'était la première fois qu'elle ne parvenait pas à les calmer et à les aider pour trouver un compromis.

Elle savait que ses amis étaient butés, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir de ne pas la prendre au sérieux, d'imaginer que toutes ses propositions ne pouvaient qu'être d'innocentes idées, totalement extérieures à toutes réalités. Pourtant ça aurait été possible ! Tous pouvaient venir en ce lieu qu'ils avaient nommé Poudlard, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que quelqu'un soit lésé. Seulement, ce simple argument ne suffirait pas, et elle se devait de trouver rapidement une solution, avant que les choses ne s'enveniment.

Le lendemain, elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé, et c'est la mine fatiguée et l'esprit ennuyé qu'elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le château. Elle tomba sur Godric et Rowena discutant joyeusement dans le hall. Salazar n'était jamais trouvable dans le château, à croire qu'il avait aménagé une pièce secrète juste pour lui.

- Bonjour Helga ! la salua Rowena. Ta nuit a été bonne ?

- Ça peut aller, répondit Helga avec un faible sourire, ne voulant pas les inquiéter. Vous vous êtes réconciliés apparemment.

- Oui, après tout, on peut aussi bien accepter les enfants sages que courageux, soupira Godric comme s'il accordait une immense faveur à son amie, se récoltant un regard noir de Rowena.

- Les autres aussi, non ? demanda Helga, perplexe.

- Moi et Godric sommes d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut que nos élèves soient méritants et aient la volonté de faire quelque chose de leur magie, souligna Rowena.

Helga retint un soupir désespéré. Comment faire si ses amis avaient chacun une vision différente de… Elle prit soudain un air pensif que ses deux amis lui connaissaient bien. Il valait mieux la laisser aller jusqu'au bout de son raisonnement intérieur lorsqu'elle prenait cet air-là. Un long moment passa puis, lentement, son visage s'illumina.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle. La voilà la solution !

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ecoutez, chacun de nous a une idée différente sur les élèves qui devraient être admis ici, alors pourquoi ne pas créer tout simplement plusieurs… écoles en une seule ?

- Si tu pouvais être plus claire, réclama Godric en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est simple, nous créons quatre classes que chacun d'entre nous dirigera. Les élèves admis dans ces classes auront les critères que nous aurons chacun choisi. Ainsi, les étudiants seront entre eux et nous pourrons éduquer ceux de nos classes respectives selon notre bon vouloir.

- Mais il faudrait oublier les quatre matières fondamentales, remarqua Rowena, que cette idée rebutait.

- Inutile, nous pouvons bien enseigner aux autres classes, seulement, il y aura des cours supplémentaires correspondant à ce que nous voulons faire passer à travers notre enseignement.

- J'aime l'idée, sourit Godric. Mais avec le monde que ça va faire, il vaudrait mieux créer des maisons plutôt que des classes, car il y aura différentes années dans ces différentes maisons.

Il grimaça soudain.

- Salazar ne voudra jamais enseigner aux sorciers impurs.

- Il n'est pas obligé de les aimer, nota Helga, juste leur donner les bases sans approfondir si cela l'ennui.

- Excellent ! Je vais de ce pas aller lui faire part de ce projet, je réussirai bien à le convaincre !

Comme prévu, Godric convainquit Salazar et une autre réunion eut lieu. Salazar obtint que les dortoirs correspondent aux maisons et que les autres maisons ne devraient pas savoir où se trouvaient les dortoirs des autres, cela étant aidé par un système de mots de passe.

Ainsi ouvrit pour la première fois l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, installée en un lieu indéterminé d'Angleterre et premier institut d'enseignement sorcier d'Europe. Les élèves étaient nombreux à venir prendre cet enseignement, la réputation de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle jouant grandement dans leur venue.

Les années passèrent ainsi, sereinement, chacun enseignant selon son bon vouloir, et pourtant, insidieusement, une peur inconnue enserrait l'esprit d'Helga Poufsouffle. Le plus surprenant, c'était que cette peur venait du système des maisons. Cette idée qui lui avait à l'origine parue si fameuse l'horrifiait de plus en plus au fil des ans.

Si, sur le coup, elle avait réconcilié les amis, elle les séparait inexorablement de jour en jour désormais, rongeant à petit feu le lien si merveilleux qui les avait uni. Elle n'était pas la seule à s'en être rendue compte, dehors, les gens commençaient à se moquer de la grande unité des quatre de Poudlard, et ils répondaient avec véhémence contre ces accusations, mais au fond d'elle, Helga savait qu'ils disaient la vérité. Leur amitié s'effritait peu à peu et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Les disputes se firent de plus en plus nombreuses. Salazar et Godric, qui avaient autrefois été si complices, se battaient dans des duels dont le but était de faire souffrir le plus possible l'autre. Lorsqu'Helga tentait de rallier Rowena à elle pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui se passait, elle ne l'écoutait plus, et cela se terminait invariablement en dispute dont Helga sortait perdante, ne possédant pas l'éloquence de son amie.

L'éducation des élèves souffrait cruellement de ces querelles intestines, Godric, Rowena et Salazar prenant de moins en moins soin à l'enseignement fourni aux étudiants n'étant pas de leur maison. Seule la matière d'Helga restait égale pour tous, mais les élèves poussés par l'exemple de leurs maîtres délaissaient d'eux-mêmes les disciplines non attribuées à leur maison.

En cette période de discorde, l'avenir de l'école était plus que jamais compromis.

Tout éclata une nuit de février, alors que de lourds nuages noirs emplissaient le ciel, cachant les étoiles de leur masse ténébreuse. Un éclair scinda les cieux et la pluie se mit à tomber plus drue que jamais. Dans la salle de réunion de Poudlard, la tempête avait également éclaté.

- Je refuse de continuer à offrir mon savoir à ces sangs impurs ! Ils ne le méritent pas !

- On connaît ta chanson, Salazar, grogna Godric, nonchalamment assis dans son fauteuil. Ça devient lassant à force de l'entendre.

- Vous en avez assez de m'entendre ? demanda le sorcier d'une voix dangereusement basse. Et bien très bien, puisqu'il en est ainsi, vous n'aurez plus à me supporter.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiéta Helga.

- Cette idée de construire une école était ridicule en fin de compte. Je vais vous laisser vous amuser avec vos chers gamins et moi, je vais me chercher des disciples dignes de ce nom.

- Tu ne peux pas quitter l'école ! s'exclama Helga, stupéfaite.

- Je ne demande pas votre avis, répliqua Salazar d'un ton froid. Nos routes se séparent ici, nous avons trop longtemps été ensemble et je crois que nous n'avons pas vu qu'en réalité nous n'avions rien en commun.

Godric ouvrit de grands yeux.

- De quoi tu parles ? On est amis non ?

- Tu es encore plus crétin que je le pensais Gryffondor, lança froidement Serpentard. Notre "amitié" n'a jamais été qu'une illusion de plus.

L'autre vit rouge mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

- Tu as raison Salazar, dit Rowena d'une voix neutre sans le regarder. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. C'est toi qui désunis notre groupe.

Son ancien ami eut un ricanement cynique.

- Si c'est ce que vous pensez, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines. Je préfère partir avant que vos illusions ne s'envolent et que je vous prenne en pitié.

- C'EST CA ! DEGAGE ! rugit soudain Gryffondor, hors de lui. VA-T-EN ET NE REVIENS PLUS JAMAIS ICI SALE SERPENT !

Salazar n'avait pas attendu la suite pour partir, ne prêtant même pas attention à l'autre sorcier. Godric se précipita dehors et avança d'un pas rageur dans la direction opposée à celle prise par Serpentard, sans doute pour aller hurler sa colère dans le château.

- Pourquoi as-tu dis ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas le penser ! s'horrifia Helga. Nous…

- Sors de ton utopie, la coupa sèchement son amie. Le quatuor indissociable, c'est du passé bel et bien révolu, et depuis longtemps.

Poufsouffle figea un moment, fixant Rowena, éberluée, puis elle fonça dans le couloir à la suite de Salazar. Elle le rattrapa alors qu'il arrivait à ses appartements et lui agrippa le bras.

- NON ! Tu ne peux pas partir ! L'école mourra si tu t'en vas ! Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner, tu ne peux pas…

Salazar se dégagea lentement et passa ses doigts sous le menton de son amie avec un sourire narquois.

- Helga, ma tendre et candide amie, tu ne changeras décidément jamais. N'as-tu pas compris que l'espoir et les sentiments étaient pour les faibles ? Oh, mais j'oubliais. S'il est vrai que tu es aussi puissante que nous, ton caractère est d'une faiblesse déplorable.

La femme ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, incapable de parler. Salazar se rapprocha d'elle pour amener ses lèvres à ses oreilles.

- Mais le plus amusant, c'est que si moi je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, Godric et Rowena auraient eu tout intérêt à t'écouter dés le départ. Quel dommage que tu aies toujours eu la faiblesse de ne pas leur tenir tête, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais certainement pu me convaincre si seulement tu n'avais pas été si pitoyable. Ne t'en fais pas, contrairement aux deux autres, je t'aime toujours bien, un bon animal domestique.

Il la lâcha et referma la porte de ses appartements sur lui, laissant une Helga pantelante et déstabilisée dans le couloir. Elle s'y trouvait encore lorsqu'il ressortit une minute plus tard après avoir rassemblé ses affaires et il lui déposa une sphère dans les mains.

- Puisque tu y tiens tant, voici mon _Psychécerebrum_, comme ça je te manquerai moins, dit-il avec ironie.

Il disparut dans un couloir et Helga réalisa qu'elle tenait dans sa main une copie de l'esprit de Salazar Serpentard.

Alors qu'un des quatre s'éloignait sous la pluie, tout le château semblait pleurer le départ d'un de ses fondateurs, et lorsque le hurlement de Godric Gryffondor déchira la nuit, les pierres s'apaisèrent qu'un autre ait exprimé leur douleur pour elles.

Ils n'étaient plus que trois et l'école ne pouvait plus fonctionner ainsi. La plupart des parents sorciers refusaient d'envoyer leur enfant au sang pur dans un collège où ils ne seraient pas distingués des autres élèves, et la perte d'étudiant était considérable. Par ailleurs, aucun des trois sorciers restant n'avaient plus le goût de se prêter à cette si formidable aventure et, un jour, Godric réunit Rowena et Helga.

- Je crois bien que c'est fini, annonça-t-il. Ce fut une expérience intéressante mais elle s'arrête là, nous allons fermer l'école.

- Et tu as décidé ça tout seul ? demanda Rowena d'un ton neutre.

- En tous cas, moi je pars, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'action. Alors si vous vous sentez de continuer à deux…

- On ne peut pas faire ça, murmura Helga. On a mis trop d'espoir et de rêve là-dedans pour tout arrêter, cette éducation est nécessaire. Il doit… y avoir un moyen.

- Sans nos quatre noms, tu sais très bien que Poudlard ne survivra pas, lui fit remarquer Rowena. Je pense que Godric a raison.

Helga secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire, et agita sa baguette pour appeler à elle le _Psychécerebrum_ de Serpentard.

- Salazar me l'a donné avant de partir, il est encore ici, nous sommes encore tous les quatre ici !

- Par notre maître, Helga ! Cesse d'être aussi naïve ! la réprimanda Rowena. Nous ne…

- Hé ! Mais en voilà une bonne idée !

Godric semblait brusquement de bien meilleure humeur et ses yeux brillants indiquaient qu'il venait d'avoir une idée. Il attrapa entre ses mains le chapeau qu'il ne quittait jamais et sourit de toutes ses dents aux deux femmes.

- Voici l'avenir de Poudlard ! annonça-t-il fièrement.

Il leur exposa ensuite l'idée de réunir leurs _Psychécerebrum _dans le chapeau pour en faire un objet magique qui aurait la capacité de faire des choix. Pour cela, il demanda d'en plus donner au désormais artefact magique des critères précis pour les élèves de leur maison. Ainsi Godric associa-t-il son _Psy _au courage et à la force, Rowena préféra la sagesse et l'envie de la connaissance, pour Salazar, qu'ils connaissaient bien, ils choisirent la ruse et l'audace, mais quand vint le tour d'Helga, elle hésita avant de demander la loyauté et le travail. Loyauté parce qu'elle l'avait perdu des autres alors qu'il s'agissait de la valeur à laquelle elle était le plus attachée, travail parce que ses élèves n'auraient pas de capacités innées au courage, à la connaissance ou à la ruse, parce qu'il leur faudrait faire des efforts pour atteindre leur but, quel qu'il soit. Et pourtant elle aurait préféré ne donner aucun critère.

Godric Gryffondor partit à l'aventure quelques jours plus tard, laissant le soin à Rowena et Helga de s'occuper des formalités et de trouver des enseignants après leur avoir présenté celui qui serait le premier directeur de l'école, aucune des deux femmes ne se sentant de rester à Poudlard après le départ de l'autre.

Tout était parfait, tout allait continuer, tout allait recommencer… Il en était hors de question pour Helga, cela ne devait plus se reproduire, les maisons ne devaient plus jamais être désunies de la sorte. Aussi, cette nuit-là, Helga Poufsouffle prit sa décision. Elle se leva et se rendit dans l'ancienne salle de réunion, où reposait Gosaroel, le Choixpeau. Elle inspira profondément et le coiffa.

« Oh ! Oh ! Que vois-je ? se moqua le chapeau. Est-ce une heure raisonnable pour se lever ? »

« Gosaroel, vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, vous pouvez le lire en moi, et c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Je n'ai pas le courage de Godric pour le dire de vive voix, ni la verve de Rowena pour l'exprimer correctement ou l'audace de Salazar pour oser en faire part à qui que ce soit. Je suis faible, depuis toujours, je n'ai jamais su me faire vraiment entendre, et ceux que je croyais être mes amis ne m'ont en réalité jamais connue. Ils ne voient en moi qu'une femme naïve et innocente, qui croit en la rédemption du monde, mais je n'ai jamais cru en rien Gosaroel, je me suis contentée d'observer. Je vous en prie, lisez en moi aussi profondément que vous le pourrez, comprenez moi mieux qu'ils ne le pourront jamais et dîtes moi si vous accepter mon offre ou non. »

Un temps interminable passa durant lequel un silence s'installa. Gosaroel, un esprit neuf formé par la réunion de quatre autres, découvrait et apprenait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru dans cet esprit si complexe qui était déjà une partie de lui. Le Choixpeau qui jusqu'alors n'était qu'une fusion de conscience se libéra de son carcan spirituel pour s'élever et devenir une autre personne. Soudain, au travers des vérités, des peurs, des angoisses et de la faiblesse de cette femme, il devenait un individu à part entière, et il découvrait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« J'accepte. »

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça après son introspection, et Helga le remercia de tout son cœur. Alors, avec l'accord et l'aide du Choixpeau, elle fit en sorte que son esprit ait une influence sur celui des trois autres, alors qu'ils auraient dû rester à jamais séparés. Cette nuit-là, Gosaroel ne fut plus celui qu'il aurait dû être et que tout le monde crut, pendant des siècles, qu'il était. Car il avait connu une chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais dû goûter.

A partir de là, les répartitions des siècles qui suivirent furent en partie biaisées. Pas totalement, car l'esprit des trois autres sorciers étaient malgré tout puissant, surtout celui de Serpentard, bien trop arrêté sur ses positions.

Nombre de sorciers ou sorcières ne se retrouvèrent pas dans les maisons qui auraient dû être les leurs et ainsi, les maisons de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle parvinrent à retrouver une certaine amitié, fragile, certes, mais présente quand même. Serpentard resta longtemps à part, même s'il fut des époques de gloire où les maisons furent unies plus que jamais, jusqu'à cette période de haine qu'amena la première guerre contre Voldemort.

Gosaroel se souvint alors qu'Helga Poufsouffle lui avait demandé la faveur de relater la vérité, au cas où les événements le demanderaient, la vérité sur les fondateurs mais aussi sur sa maison, qui en réalité prenait tous les étudiants comme ils venaient : _Tous mes élèves sont à égalité_, tel était son adage. Alors le Choixpeau lança un avertissement, comme il l'avait aussi fait du temps de Grindelwald, pour appeler à l'unification des maisons.

Mais c'était aujourd'hui, à la fin de la seconde guerre, que le Choixpeau était enfin heureux d'accéder au véritable espoir d'Helga Poufsouffle. L'union des maisons dans toute sa splendeur. Les élèves apprenaient à se connaître en sachant leur maison de cœur et découvraient les liens immortels que créent les gens différents lorsqu'ils s'acceptent comme tel.

Il se souvenait de plusieurs élèves en particulier, qu'il avait volontairement changé de maison : Steeve Wiovar, qui aurait dû être à Poufsouffle mais dont il avait espéré qu'il changerait certaines choses ; Lily Evans, qui avait en réalité été choisie par Rowena et non Godric ; Albus Dumbledore, qui à son arrivée à Poudlard n'aurait eu aucun soucis dans la maison de Serpentard, mais la peur de le voir se faire embarquer dans les idées de cette maison au lieu du contraire avait été plus forte que la volonté de Salazar ; Remus Lupin, également Poufsouffle de cœur ; Carl Graster, Gryffondor qui s'était retrouvé à Poufsouffle ; et tellement d'autres qui avaient, sans le savoir, lentement changé les choses.

Tout cela, des réussites mais aussi des échecs, dû à cette nuit étrange où, en découvrant l'esprit d'une sorcière, un chapeau avait appris à aimer un cœur faible et fragile dans une âme pure et trop complexe.

Cette nuit-là, la passion et la faiblesse s'aimèrent et s'unirent pour ouvrir les portes de l'avenir.

Fin…

Youhou ! Y'a encore quelqu'un ? Non ? lol, bon, si vous êtes parvenus jusque là, j'aimerai bien (mais vous n'êtes pas obligé bien sûr lol) que vous me laissiez une review, histoire de voir si vous trouvez mon explication… acceptable, dirons-nous ;-)

Allez Ciao ! A la prochaine !

_Steeve Wiovar et Carl Graster sont des persos de mes autres fics, pour ceux qui ne les ont pas lu et se demandent._

1 C'est mon habitude pour « l'évolution des terminologies » qui ressort, lol. Je doute qu'à l'époque, le mot « Moldu » aurait pu déjà exister dans le monde magique.


	2. RAR

**Lola **: Oh l'autre hé ! Elle se récolte des mérites sur un boulot qu'elle a pas fait, c'est pas bien, ça lol. Mais bon, merci qd même pour mes 2 jours de tranquillité, même si j'en ai pas profité au final… ;-) Comme je te disais, « tout ce que vous n'avez jamais voulu savoir sans l'avoir jamais demandé ! » est un bon sous titre de cette fic. Heureuse que tu aies trouvé ça bien et je re-tomate pour la peine (Qui veut mes tomates ? Des tomates bien rouges ! C gratos le kilo, j'en ai trop ! mdr !)

**Hlne** : lol, merci bcp, mais tu sais, d'autres se sont lancés dans la période des fondateurs… même si je les ai pas lues, ce serait intéressant de le faire, tiens. Mais je suis toute à votre service, en espérant que le Dream Express ne déraillera jamais dans mon esprit ;-)

**Raziel Tepes **: Merci bcp pour ta review, je fais de mon mieux :-)

**Alpo **: Heureuse que tu aies aimé, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour tout ce que je fais ou ferais ;-)

**Milady2 **: J'aime Poufsouffle, c'est ma maison de cœur, alors forcément ;-) (sauf que t'enlèves le côté travailleur :-S LOL) Ben oui, ils ont été quatre à construire l'école, pas deux !

**Nouna **: lol, j'avoue me laisser parfois emporter et écrire des choses que j'ai moi-même du mal à saisir à la relecture MDR ! heureuse que ça t'ait plu, je fais tout pour !

**Diony **: Ben tiens ! il la mérite sa place à Gryffondor, notre Harry… pas national… bref ! Comment ça ? On râlait sur la maison Poufsouffle ? Non mais c'est quoi ces manières ? lol, ravie de t'avoir fait découvrir une nouvelle facette de cette maison ;-) A vrai dire, je ne m'étais pas posée la question pour le nom du château, mais je présume que Pré-au-Lard existait avant le devenir du château en école (sûrement juste un hameau à l'époque) et que le nom viendrait donc de là. Quand à la devise… ben je croyais que CT une invention d'Alohomora en fait mais comme je la retrouve dans d'autres fics… Tu saurais où elle est citée dans les bouquins de JKR ? Un autre OS ? Peut-être, qui sait… Mais pour le moment, priorité à "Il y a un début à tout" et les OS du MdP. Biz !!!


End file.
